Obito's Long Lost Sister?
by FamousWolf
Summary: This is the story of Henjin Uchiha, the little sister of Obito. And how she fell in love with Konoha's Copy Nin, Kakashi. Will be rater Mature in later chapters. I'm going ahead and rating it M for drinking.
1. Prologue

Obito's Long Lost…Sister? Prologue

A Kakashi Love Story.

**Note: I don't own Naruto, if I did Zabuza would still be alive.**

My name is Uchiha Henjin, meaning oddball. My parents named me that because unlike other Uchiha's I have snow white hair and emerald green eyes. My older brother is Obito and he also happens to be my best friend. He's about 3 years older than me so he's already a genin and gets to go on all kinds of cool adventures with his team. I, however, am still in the academy. Blah!

Today is Obito's 12th birthday and Minato gave me permission to visit him during training. I'm really excited and nervous at the same time; I've never met Obito's teammates before. He's told me all about them; about how he's head over heels in love with Rin but he's too chicken to tell her, and how much of a jerk Kakashi is.

I wanted to look my best so I decide to give myself a haircut. I know what you're thinking…a 9 year old that wants to cut her own hair, BAD idea. But actually I didn't do too bad; the back was really short and was spiky while I left my bangs long, down to my chin, and I styled them to the left side of my face.

I take a shower and put on a pair of gray shorts and a white short sleeved shirt that has the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. I notice that it's almost noon, "Yikes! I've better hurry if I want to get there in time for lunch." I run downstairs and start to pack a picnic, I shove in enough food and bottled water for everyone. I just finished putting everything in the basket when my mom enters the kitchen and sees my hair. "OH MY GOD! HINNY WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!"

"You don't like it momma?" I say, twirling around.

"MIKHAIL! GET DOWN HERE AND SEE WHAT YOUR DAUGHTER DID!"

"I'm guessing that's a 'no'." I say. Mom usually only brings my father into a situation when it's absolutely necessary. My father doesn't like me very much…he thinks my mom cheated on him and that I'm not his.

"What is it Suma?" he asks, stepping into the kitchen. He looks me up and down, "This is what you called me down here for? Stop wasting my time Suma." He turns to leave and my mother goes after him.

I can hear them arguing in the living room. I pick up the picnic basket and leave the house, heading for the training grounds. I start to skip on the way to see my big bro. Finally, I reach the training grounds and I see Obito and a boy with silver hair fighting against each other, while Minato-senpai and, someone who I assume to be Rin, watch. "OBITO-KUN!!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Obito and the silver haired boy stops fighting as I run towards them.

I drop the basket and jump on Obito. The silver haired boy laughs, "Who's this Obito? Your _girlfriend_?"

"Kakashi, you jerk! This is my little sister, Henjin, or Hinny for short." He says, "Hey Hinny, what did you do to your hair?"

"Oh, you don't like it? I wanted to look nice for your big day."

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I do like it. But mom must've freaked."

I giggle, "Yeah, she did. Happy Birthday, big bro. I brought a picnic with enough food for everyone."

I pull out the picnic blanket and we all sit on it in a circle. I make sure that Rin is on one side of Obito (which causes him to blush) and I'm on the other side of him. On my other side is Kakashi and next to him is Minato-senpai. I hand out plates and bottled water to everyone. We all make our plates and eat. As I reach for another bottle of water so does Kakashi and our hands brush against one another's. It was only for a moment, but Obito still saw it. "Kakashi! You jerk! Don't touch my sister!"

"She may be your sister, but only she can decide who can touch her and who can't. Besides it was an accident." Kakashi says, in an uncaring tone of voice.

Obito rushes at Kakashi and the two of them start fighting, "Kakashi, you jerk! I don't want you to ever touch my sister again!"

"Obito! Stop it!" I say trying to break them up. "Obito, stop! Or I'll tell everyone your secret!"

He stops, Kakashi has him pinned to the ground and is about to hit him. "Hinny, you wouldn't!"

I start to say in a singsong voice, "Obito loves…." In an instant he's on top of me, tickling me. "Obito…haha…stop…haha…. Stop…haha…please…." I say, in between laughs. Suddenly I feel a surge of power flow through my entire body and I open my eyes. Everything looks all weird…I can actually see everyone's chakra.

Obito stops and looks into my eyes, "The sharingan…."

A week passes since I first activated my sharingan. Since then my uncle's been training me non-stop. "Uncle…can…we stop…for today please?" I ask completely exhausted.

"Ok, it's getting late anyway and I promise your aunt I would take her and little Itachi out to celebrate his 2nd birthday." He says then says goodbye and leaves.

I went and met Obito at the house. "Hey Obito!" I say waving at him. He looks really blue, "What's wrong big bro?"

"I have to go on a war mission tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back. And I'm going to miss you a whole lot." He says, getting up and hugging me.

I hug him back, "I'll miss you too….Promise me, you'll come back."

"Ok…I promise I'll come back."

--The Next Day at Dawn--

I woke up early and walked with Obito to the place where he's to meet his team. "Be careful, big bro."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Bye…take care of yourself."

"Bye, big bro." Then an idea crosses my mind, "Kakashi-san…can I speak with you for a moment." Kakashi looks back at me and luckily no one else, except for Minato-senpai, notices. He walks back to me, "I know we don't talk much and that you probably don't like me…" Kakashi's eyes sort of soften at those last five words. "But will you promise me something…. Will you promise me to watch out for my brother? He's the only family member that actually cares about me."

"Don't worry…I'm a jonin. He'll be fine, I promise."

"Thank you." I say and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's nothing….Oh, and I do like you, Hinny." He says, before turning and running to catch up with the group; never to see the blush that has conquered my entire face.

Time passes by, and I spend all my free time waiting for Obito and Kakashi to return. Since they've left, I've had a lot of time to think and I've realized something important…I have a crush on Kakashi. As a matter of fact, I plan on telling him as soon as he gets back.

I am sitting by the gates when I see three figures approaching, their heads held down. "It's Obito and the others!" I run out to greet them, "Obito, I…" I start to say but I don't see Obito anywhere, only Minato-senpai, Kakashi, and Rin. "Where's Obito? Is he hiding somewhere trying to surprise me?"

Minato-senpai steps forward, "Henjin, Obito…"

"No. Sensei, I wish to tell her." Kakashi says, interrupting Minato. "Henjin, Obito didn't make it…." He explains everything to me, how Obito risked his life for both him and Rin, and even about Obito giving him his sharingan eye. "Hinny, I'm so sorry…" he says and tries to hug me but I move away from him.

Tears are flowing down my face, freely. "How could you! You lied to me!" I yell at Kakashi, "You promised me!"

"Hinny…" he says, taking a step towards me.

"No! Stay away from me! I HATE YOU!" I yell and before anyone can react I take off running into the forest, never to return to Konoha.

That is until now, almost 15 years later.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. LET ME KNOW.


	2. Welcome Home!

**Obito's Long Lost…Sister?** Chapter 1

A Kakashi Love Story.

Note: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the lyrics in this chapter, they are _**Runaway **_**by Pink.**

It's been fifteen years since I ran away from Konoha. I've been living in Amegakure since then. I'm now 24 years old, I keep my long white hair braided, I wear a piece of clothe wrapped around my forehead (kind of like a hat), and I wear a gray torn shirt (which I keep pulled over the lower half of my face), that has the Uchiha symbol on the front, over my ninja shirt. My ninja pants are black and gray and so is my long sleeved ninja shirt, but you can't tell because of the gray shirt. Picture: /image/dark shiek/jbxii/SHIEK.jpg Only without the pointy ears, the hair is white, and eyes are green.

I've come back to Konoha because I found out the Akatsuki was in complete control of the village and I want nothing to do with that group. So I came to ask the Third for permission to come back. Boy, was I in for a surprise.

I walk into the hokage's office and up to a ninja behind a desk. "I have an appointment to see the hokage."

"Of course, she's expect you." The man says and I stop momentarily before walking again.

'She?' I think to myself and subconsciously start singing out loud to myself. Ok, I admit it I'm drunk…it's just being back in this place. Hey I have every right to be drunk…after all this is the place where I lost the most precious person in my life. And ok, I admit I am suffering from a broken heart. Stupid guys…who needs 'em.

--Kakashi's P.O.V.--

"Lady Tsunade…why are we all gathered here?" Guy asks.

"I told you Guy…to welcome home a former resident of Konoha." Tsunade says with a sigh.

"But WHO is it granny Tsunade?" Naruto says and Tsunade looks like she wants to rip his throat out.

Suddenly, I hear a woman singing and I catch the strong scent of alcohol ;

"I've got my things packed  
My favorite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag  
Climb out the window  
All the pictures and pain  
I left behind  
All the freedom and fame  
I've gotta find  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder  
How far it'll take me

To run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me

I was just trying to be myself  
Have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away

I'm too young to be  
Taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe  
All this hypocrisy  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to see my bed is made  
And I wonder  
If I was a mistake

I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know that I cannot go home  
These words are strapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead  
Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe the world will know one day  
Why won't you help me run away"

There's a knock on the door, "Come in."

The door opens and a woman stumbles in…along with the strong smell of booze. 'Yep she's definitely the one who's drunk.' She has a very curvy body, full breasts, and long white hair that has been braided. All of her facial features are covered up. 'Why do I get this feeling that I know her?'

She looks around in confusion, "Ok, very funny, where's the old man?" Her eyes fall on me and it's like she has become instantly sober.

"I'm sorry, but Sarutobi passed away some time ago. I'm the fifth hokage, Lady Tsunade." She holds out her hand and the girl just stares at her hand.

"Forgive me for not shaking hands, lady hokage, but I only let those who earn the right to touch me, touch me."

--Back to Hinny's P.O.V.--

"Who dare you insult the hokage like that!" the young woman, which I presume to be Tsunade's assistant, shouts.

She jumps at me and I just activate my hoshi (star) sharingan. "Hoshi sharingan! Body paralysis glare." The girl falls to the ground completely paralyzed. I turn and face Tsunade, "She'll be fine in a couple of days…she's lucky I didn't just kill her."

A blonde haired boy jumped to his feet and shouts yelling, "Who do you think you are coming in…."

I turn to him, my eyes shut, and say. "I…boy, am," I open my eyes and show him my hoshi sharingan (5 comma like things around my eyes), "Henjin Uchiha, better known as The Phantom Uchiha."

The blonde haired boy pales, "A…an…and why do th… they call you that?"

I disappear in a puff of black and purple smoke and reappear behind him, "Because, boy, ever since I was a genin…." The boy is frozen in fear, as I moved my face closer to his ear, "No one has been able to touch me."

I turn around and look at the silver haired man; my heart starts beating frantically. "Hello, Kakashi." I say, revealing no emotion in my voice. "It's nice to see that you're well."

"And nice to see you're well too, Hinny. And that you've grown into such a great ninja."

"Hinny, I'm assigning you to be a part of team 7 until you've proven you can be trusted." Tsunade says.

"Okay, which one's team 7? Guy or Kakashi?"

"Yo," says Kakashi.

I KNOW THIS ONE SUCKED I'M SO, SO SORRY. I HAVE A HEADACHE. I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. The Competition

**Obito's Long Lost…Sister?** Chapter 2

A Kakashi Love Story

Note: Ok, I'm perfectly aware that the last chapter absolutely sucked. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

I glare at the kid and then…crack up laughing. "Relax, kid. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to scare all of you." I pat the kid on the back and release Tsunade's assistant from her paralysis. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, miss." I hold out my hand and help her up.

"It's ok…you didn't really hurt me. It was more like I was taking a much needed nap." She brushes herself off, "My name's Shizune by the way."

"Phantom Uchiha. I usually only let my close friends call me by Hinny." I chance a glance over my shoulder at Kakashi. He's sitting beside his team, reading Icha Icha Paradise. I appear behind him and whisper, "What chapter are you on?"

He doesn't even jump out of surprise, "10."

"That's a good chapter."

He finally looks up at me with his visible eye, "You read Icha Icha Paradise?"

"All the time, when I'm not daydreaming that is." I say, jumping off of the couch and landing in front of Tsunade. "I am sorry for my behavior earlier….I was obviously drinking…."

"That's all right…as long as…." Luckily for me I did some research on Lady Tsunade, and I pull out my bottle of sake. "Bingo!" I hand her the bottle.

Guy gets up, "Finally! A Uchiha I can challenge, now come on and fight me."

"Very well, but to make things fair, I'll beat you without touching you." I smile underneath my mask.

"No way!" three teenagers, who I presume to be his team, shout.

"No one can beat Master Guy! Especially without touching him, not even Kakashi-sensei!" says, a boy who looks just like Guy.

"Watch and learn." Guy and I take our fighting stances. "Lady Hokage, will you do the honors?"

"Huh?" she says, looking up from her cup of sake. "Oh right, go."

Guy jumps towards me and I dodge making sure my back is towards everyone but Tsunade, Shizune, and Guy. I reach up to my face as he comes towards me again and I pull down my 'mask'. Guy gets a nosebleed that sends him flying into the wall, knocking him out. Tsunade drops the bottle of sake and Shizune gasps in surprise.

I pull my 'mask' back up and turn around. "I win."

Suddenly, Naruto is jumping up and down, yelling "I want to see! I want to see!"

"Nope sorry!" I say walking away from him and towards the door. "Later, Kakashi!" I give him a small wave and I'm about to leave when I hear Kakashi call me back.

"Hinny, wait!"

I turn around, "Yes, Kakashi."

"Well you see some of us jonin are going out drinking later tonight and I was wondering if you'll like to join us?"

"Sure, why not? By the way, Lady Hokage, where am I going to be staying?"

"Well, hiccup, the Uchiha mansion is…."

"I would rather sleep on the streets."

"You can stay with ME!" the blonde boy shouts.

"I'll pass, umm…." I really didn't want to stay with a hyperactive kid, especially with my, cough, 'habits'.

"Naruto and this is my teammate, Sakura….And those three over there are Neji, Lee, and Tenten."

"Nice to meet you."

"You can stay with me." Kakashi offers and my heart skips a beat.

"No thanks."

Guy is on his feet immediately, "A woman actually said 'no' to Kakashi?! Everybody run! It's the end of the world!"

I laugh and leave the hokage's office. I manage to rent an apartment and get settled in. At dusk, I hear a knock on the door. "Who the…?"

I open the door and see Kakashi standing there. "Hello."

"What are you doing? Stalking me?"

Guy pops up beside Kakashi, "Ah, Phantom there you are. Have you forgotten that we're all going to the bar for drinks?"

I rub the back of my head, "Heheh, I guess I did."

Two other jonin join Kakashi and Guy on the other side of the door. "Hinny, this is Kurenai and Asuma."

"Hi."

"Hello," the both say at the same time.

I leave my apartment and lock the door behind me. As we walk down the street heading for the bar, Kurenai and I talk. "Phantom, we have this 'tradition'…when we go out to the bar together, we have a little competition…we compete to see who gets the most attention from the opposite gender. So far Kakashi's won every single time."

"Well, I'm about to change all of that." I say, shooting a glance over at Kakashi.

"We'll see." He says in response.

"Yes, we will." I say, reaching up and removing the cloth that serves as my hat. I undo my braid and my hair flows around me.

30 minutes later and almost every guy in the bar is surrounding me. All I had to do is take off my mask and flash my beautiful smile at them. Two hours pass and I walk over to Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai with all the guys following me. "How's it going guys?"

They all stare at me and the guys that surround me with wide eyes, "I think we have a new champion." Asuma says.

"All right boys," I say turning to my crowd of followers, "I'm going home now." I hear a lot of disappointed moans, "But luckily, I'm going to take one of you boys with me and turn you into a man…." I cover my eyes and reach into the crowd, "And the lucky boy is…Kakashi!" I had grabbed Kakashi's arm by mistake. "Shoo!" I shove him to the side. I reach back into the crowd and pull out a very tall man with short, green hair and yellow eyes. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"No," the man says in a deep voice.

"Ok, let's go." I say leading him out of the bar and back to my apartment. Little did I know the mess I was getting myself into. And that a mysterious person was following me home from the bar.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. MY STORY MY SUCK FOR A WHILE I HAVE A LOT OF STUFF ON MY MIND.


	4. Sharingan vs Sharingan

**Obito's Long Lost Sister? **Chapter 3

A Kakashi Love Story.

Note: I know this story sucks, but maybe since my Zetsu story has ended I can focus on this story. If not then I'll have to delete it. Since I went ahead and rated this story Mature, I've decided to go all out and let my perverted side out. 

--Kakashi's P.O.V.--

I see Hinny heading over here with a bunch of guys trailing her. I feel a weird feeling come over me. 'What is this feeling? Am I jealous?' I sigh inwardly, 'After all these years, my feelings for her still haven't changed….' Hinny says something about leaving and taking someone with her.

I see her close her eyes and reach into the crowd. I push men out of the way and make sure that it's my arm she grabs. She pulls me out of the crowd and looks at me. I grin under my mask. "And the lucky boy is…Kakashi? Shoo!" she shoves me away, but not before I see a twinkle in her emerald eyes.

I see her leave with some tall man with green hair. I raise an eyebrow at how the man was behaving. 'Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to follow her…I don't trust this man.' I follow them back to her place. She unlocks the door and leads him inside.

Moving quickly, I jump on the roof and sit just above her window. I hear her giggle and say something, but I can't tell what it was.

A little while later I can hear the man moaning and I hear him shout, "Oh God!"

--A Month Later Hinny's P.O.V. --

The first rays of the sun shine in through my window, waking me up. I take a shower and get dressed while thinking about the day ahead. I grab a bottle of sake from my 'secret' place. "Hehe, I'm such a drunk." I take a swing of the liquor before heading to the training grounds.

I'm singing again. As I approach, the already waiting, team 7 (including Kakashi) I finish the song. "I can't get no satisfaction."

"Bad time last night?" I hear Kakashi say from a tree. He's referring to the guy I had brought home with me, from the bar, last night. A/N: not the same guy with green hair, he mysteriously disappeared after you screwed him.

"Like always," I reply taking another drink.

"Ok….Phantom-sensei…are you sure you should be drinking? We have a mission today." Sakura says.

Suddenly I feel two chakras, one definitely belongs to a Uchiha and there's another one that belongs to one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. I throw the empty bottle to the ground and it shatters. I smirk under my mask, "Hello…little cousin. Have you come to try to finish the job you started? Or have you come for the boy?"

A man with long black hair and sharingan eyes step out of the forest. "We've come for you, Henjin. We want you to join the Akatsuki."

My eye twitches when he uses my real name, "Pass…now go away."

"Looks like we'll have to take her by force, Itachi." Says a giant, blue, shark-like man stepping up beside Itachi.

That's all the incentive I needed. I disappear and reappear beside Itachi. Before he can react I elbow him in the face sending him to the ground. The shark man, known as Kisame, swings Samehada at me. I jump into the air, land on his sword, and kick him under his chin sending him to the ground. I just manage to jump away from Samehada when it's sharp scales tear through the bandages that are wrapped around it.

I land on my feet, but I stumble a little. By now Itachi is back on his feet and has activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. I activate my Hoshi Sharingan and, being the smart-ass that I am, start making the showdown music from the old western movies. "This town ain't big enough for the two of us." I hear Naruto chuckle and I see Kakashi roll his eyes, but I thought he was secretly amused.

"How did someone like you become a jonin?" Itachi asks. "Now it's time to end this…Tsukuyomi!" But absolutely nothing happens, "Why aren't you affected by Tsukuyomi?"

"Because of my Hoshi Sharingan…the highest level of sharingan."

Kisame is now on his feet and standing beside Itachi. "Itachi…let me kill her…."

"No, Leader's orders were clear…to bring her back to him, alive. But we're clearly out matched…we'll have to return with more members." Itachi says, while turning to walk away. "Don't think this is over Henjin." Kisame turns and follows him.

"HEY! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Naruto shouts and starts to run after them, but I put my arm out and stop him.

"Bye, bye, little cousin!" I see Itachi twitch at being called 'little cousin'.

After they are gone, Naruto turns to me and asks, "Why did you let them go?"

"So that they will bring other member here." They all look at me like I've gone nuts, "You see I've learned about a few members of the Akatsuki , but I don't know all of the members. If Itachi and Kisame bring reinforcements next time, then maybe I can learn more about what the Akatsuki members can do."

"Oh! I see! You're going to use yourself as bait to lure out the unknown members and learn about the jutsu they use!" Sakura says.

"That's right, Sakura. You truly are a brilliant ninja." I say to her and a wide smile crosses her face. "Now on to our mission!"

--After the Mission--

Kakashi and I were walking together, Naruto and Sakura are walking ahead of us, out of listening ranges. They appear to be arguing with each other.

Over the past month, Kakashi and I have become friends and often talk about all sorts of things. "So…." Kakashi starts.

"So…." I say right back at him.

"Bad night, last night?"

"Well…same old story. Had fun, but no orgasm."

"Does that…happen often?"

"All the time…wait! Why I'm I talking about my _sex_ life with _you?"_ I ask, more to myself than to him.

He rubs the back of his head, "What, can old friends not talk to each other about private matters?"

Suddenly I feel incredibly guilty about what I said to him 15 years ago. "Kakashi…I'm sorry about what I said to you 15 years ago. I never meant what I said."

I held my head down ashamed of what I had said to him in the past. "It's ok. I know you were really upset _that_ day." An awkward silence falls between us. We are almost back to Konoha when Kakashi breaks the silence. "Have you **ever** had an orgasm?"

I stop and look at him, "Why are you so damn interested in my sex life?" He just shrugs, "Fine…if you really want to know….No, I haven't." I'm not really paying attention to Kakashi, as a matter of fact, I was looking away from him. I felt his hands tug on my 'mask' and pull it down. "Hey! What…." I feel his lips press against mine in a passionate kiss.

We break apart and look at each other. "Wow, you're hot!" we both say, at the same time.

"Kakashi-sensei! Phantom-sensei! Hurry up!" Naruto shouts back at us and we both pull up our masks.

Suddenly Kakashi leans towards me, "I bet I could make you have an orgasm…"

I smirk at him from under my mask, "I might just take you up on that bet sometime, Kakashi…."

I KNOW THIS STORY SUCKS. I'M TRYING TO DECIDE RATHER TO JUST DELETE IT AND START ANOTHER STORY OR END THIS STORY ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I MIGHT CONTINUE IF PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER.


	5. The Magicial Night

**Obito's Long Lost Sister?** Chapter 4

A Kakashi Love Story.

Warning: Lemon! Plus I don't own any of the lyrics…_Whisper my Name _by **Randy Travis.**

A week has passed since my talk with Kakashi, since then I haven't been able to get him out of my mind. All the things he would do to me…all the places his hands would expertly touch. I moan at the thought and feel myself starting to get a little wet.

I decide to take a shower and then go to the bar to try to get my mind off of Kakashi. I put on a sky blue halter top and a black miniskirt. I decided against wearing a bra, but I put on a sexy pair of lacy, black panties. I brush my hair, but leave it down. I put on my makeup and I put on my knee high black boots that zip up from the sides.

"Look out boys, I'm dressed to kill." I say as I step out of my apartment and lock the door behind me. I start towards the bar, getting a lot of catcalls and second looks from guys along the way. I am almost there when I spot a certain blonde genin walking with the legendary Jiraiya. I stop in front of them, "Hello, Naruto."

"Phantom sensei?!" Naurto says, eyes going wide and his nose bleeding. Jiraiya wasn't looking at me…until he sees Naruto fall to the ground.

"Naruto? What's wro…." He stops mid sentence when he sees me. His eyes grow wide and he starts drooling, "Hey, beautiful…how would you like to be in my next book?" He's trying to act like he's so suave.

I giggle a little, "You mean I'll get to be a character in Icha Icha Paradise?"

He frowns a little, "So you know about my books?"

"Yeah, I read them all the time." I say, batting my eyes cutely.

"I guess that would make you an expert on all sorts of positions, huh?" he says, with a goofy smile on his face.

"You could say that…" I say and put one of my fingers under his chin.

"So how about you and me get out of here and I can do some 'research' on your character?"

"Maybe later, right now I'm going to the bar." I say and continue on my way to the bar with Jiraiya following me like a faithful little puppy.

I walk through the door and immediately I'm surrounded by men. I laugh and enjoy all the attention I'm getting. Tonight is karaoke night and some man is butchering an Elvis Presley song. I sigh and sit down on a barstool and watch with amusement as all the guys start fighting over who gets to sit next to me.

I look at the stage as the man who was butchering a classic steps off and Guy gets on stage. "God have mercy on us all." I say and I hear a man chuckle beside me. I look over and see the very man I came to the bar to forget. "Kakashi…"

"Hinny. Would you care to share a bottle of sake with me?" He says, holding up a nearly full bottle.

"Sure." The bartender brings me a glass as Guy starts singing, very badly. My eye twitches and Kakashi pours me some sake.

"No mask tonight?" he asks.

"Nope." I say, taking a drink of the sake.

"You know…my offer is still on the table." He says, looking at me.

"I can't accept it Kakashi…." I look at my now empty glass.

"Why not?" he asks, pouring me some more sake.

"Because I know I wouldn't be able to keep myself from…." I say and look at Kakashi to see a curious look in his eyes.

"Hey, Phantom chan!" Guy says coming up behind me and tossing his arm around my shoulder. I can smell the booze on his breath; he's already drunk. "Why don't you get up on stage and sing?"

"I think I'll pass Guy. Now why don't you go back to Asuma and Kurenai." I say, a bit upset that I almost revealed my secret to Kakashi.

Apparently, Guy takes my advice and runs off looking for either Asuma or Kurenai. "Well, know that Guy's gone…what where you about to say?" Kakashi asks me.

"Nothing, forget it….It's stupid."

A new singer came on stage and begins to sing. This time the man is REALLY good. A/N: this might get a little confusing but the parenthesis ( ) is what's happening between Hinny and Kakashi.

"I heard a freight train out across the way (I reach for my empty glass.)  
I heard a woman sing amazing grace (Kakashi and my hands touch.)  
I heard a night bird call to its mate (Our eyes meet.)  
When I heard you whisper my name (I blush and try to take my hand back.)  
I heard freedom break its chain (Kakashi refuses to let go of my hand and we stay like that.)  
I heard a heart beat where once no sound remained  
I heard angels rise and praise  
When I heard you whisper my name  
I heard music bring a heart of stone to tears  
I heard peace ring like an anthem through the years  
And I heard hatred fall from grace  
When I heard you whisper my name  
Beating softly against the waves (Kakashi places his other hand on my cheek.)  
Fell a sound of an early morning rain ("Hinny, I love you." He whispers in my ear.)  
And though the lighting and thunder came ("I've always loved you….")  
I still heard you whisper my name ("From the day of the picnic….")  
I heard music bring a heart of stone to tears ("That's why when you left…")  
I heard peace ring like an anthem through the years ("It broke my heart.")  
And I heard hatred fall from grace (He pulls down his mask.)  
When I heard you whisper my name ("Oh, Kakashi…")  
I heard angels rise and praise ("I've felt the same way about you.")  
When I heard you whisper my name." (We kiss each other passionately.)

Even after the song ended, Kakashi and my lips still remain locked. He licks my lower lip asking for entrance, which I happily give him. His tongue plunges into my mouth and I let out a moan. Our tongues begin to wrestle with each other and I feel one of Kakashi's hands going up my shirt.

I hear a lot of disappointed moans from the crowd of men and I break away from Kakashi. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private….How's my place sound?"

He chuckles, "I've seen many men enter your place, but none of them has ever been back a second time….I would like to be more to you than a one-night stand. How about my place instead?"

"Oh and what about you? Don't think I haven't heard about 'The Great Sex God of Konoha'."

He laughs, "True, but I've never brought any of those women to MY place. I always went to theirs."

He kisses me again, "Mmm…ok, let's go."

I follow him to his place and when we get inside we are immediately all over each other. Our lips are smashed together and our tongues battle for dominance as Kakashi unties my halter top and my breasts are exposed to him. I unzip his jonin vest and take it off of him. He starts to message my breasts and I moan in delight. I remove his headband and he opens his sharingan eye. He squeezes my breasts, hard, and I wrap one of my legs around his waist.

Reluctantly we break apart for air. I take this opportunity to slip his shirt over his head and observe his beautifully muscled body. I run my fingers over his chest and down to the top of his pants. He moves my arms away so that he can take off my top. We both take off our shoes then Kakashi grabs my hand and leads me to his bedroom. He shoves me down onto his bed and pins me down. He starts to kiss my neck and soon he finds a good spot. I moan and he sucks on that spot, making me moan louder. Before I know it, my skirt and underwear are gone…thrown across the room by Kakashi. As I bring his face back up to mine for another kiss, I can feel his erection rub against my pussy. I moan again and he smirks against my lips. I tug at his pants and he gets up and takes them off…along with his boxers. My eyes widen in delight at the size of his member…it's BIG. He gets back on top of me and takes one of my nipples in his mouth and begins to lick and suck it hungrily. One of his hands plays with my other breast while his other hand slowly makes it's way down my body. His hand reaches my pussy and he starts to play with my clit. I tangle my fingers in his hair and gently trail one of the nails of my free hand up his spine. He shivers in pleasure and moves his hand to my opening. He shoves in two fingers and I moan a little. He stops sucking on my breast and moves back up to my lips. I melt into the kiss Kakashi gives me. He starts to pump his fingers in and out of me. I arch my back, pressing my breasts against his chest. "Kakashi, stop teasing."

"Why? This is fun…" he says, increasing his fingers' pace. I moan again and move my hand down to his erection. I begin to stroke his member and this time he's the one who's moaning. "Hinny…" He shoves his fingers in deeper and harder.

"Remember, two can play this game." I whisper in his ear and continue to stroke him. He moans again and pulls his fingers out of me. He brushes my hands away from his cock and places the tip at my entrance.

He whispers in my ear, "I'm not just going to fuck you senseless…I'm going to make love to you." He pushes himself inside of me causing me to gasp with pleasure.

"Oh, Kakashi…" I moan. I can feel him deep inside of me. He then starts to pump in and out of me. With each pump he thrusts faster and harder, "Kakashi!" I shout as pleasure starts to fill me. He then slows his pace and kisses me on the lips; the kiss is sweet and full of love.

I flip him over on his back and begin to ride him. His hands grip my bouncing breasts and begin to play with them as I increase my speed. "Oh…Hinny!" He grabs my hips and shoves me down on him faster.

"Kakashi!" I feel as though I'm about to explode with pleasure.

"Not yet, Hinny! I don't want this to end yet!" he says, slowing down some. Suddenly I get off of him, "What are you…." I get on my hands and knees, "Oh, you want to do it doggy style." He's behind me in an instant and as he enters me from behind, I dig my nails in his messed up sheets. He begins thrusting into me and I can here the sound of our bodies slapping together.

"Ooooohhhh, Kakashi!" I scream as I feel myself tighten around him. He pulls all the way out of me, "What…." I start to say, but he forces me down to his bed. He flips me over and pushes my legs up near my head. He shoves himself back into me, "Ooooohhhhh!" He thrusts into me gently yet at the same time roughly. I'm nearly at the bursting point, "Kakashi…." He moans as an answer, "KAKASHI!!" I scream as he hits my g-spot. He continues thrusting into me hitting my g-spot over and over again. I scream as I finally reach my orgasm.

My own scream is soon joined by Kakashi's, "HINNY!!" He shoves himself as far as he can go inside of me and I feel his hot seeds flow into me.

He lets go of my legs and I place them on either side of him. "Kakashi…don't pull out of me." I run my fingers through his silver hair, "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses me and falls to his side, taking me with him. I place one of my thighs on his waist, to make sure he's comfortable. "I win the bet," he says with a smile on his face. We're both completely exhausted. We fall asleep in each others arms and with Kakashi buried deep inside of me.

SORRY I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH LEMONS YET. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT THOUGH. TO HEAR THE SONG _WHISPER MY NAME_ BY **RANDY TRAVIS**, GO TO youtube(.com) AND SEARCH WHISPER MY NAME RANDY TRAVIS. IT SHOULD BE THE FIRST VIDEO.


	6. Surprise!

Obito's Long Lost Sister? Chapter 5

A Kakashi Love Story.

Note: I want to thank everyone for continuing to read this story. And a special thanks goes out to the two readers who reviewed my story. 

I wake up in the morning in the arms of Kakashi. I sigh and cuddle up closer to him. His arms tighten around me and I look up at his handsome face. He is looking at me with a smile across his face, "Good morning."

"Morning," I reply and smile back at him. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Not a bit. Make yourself at home." He says, slipping out of me. I get up from the bed and search for my clothes. I eventually find everything, "Here, let me wash those for you." Kakashi says. I hand him my dirty clothes and he hands me one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers. "You can wear those until yours are clean."

"Thank you, Kakashi." I say and make my way to his bathroom. I shut the door behind me, but leave it unlocked. I turn on the water and get it to just the right temperature before getting in. I wash my hair and just stand there feeling the water flow over my body. I hear the bathroom door open and I smile to myself. The shower curtain is pulled aside, "Kakashi…."

"I couldn't resist…" he says, stepping into the shower with me.

--A Few Weeks Pass--

It's been 2 weeks since our first night together. Since then we've spent many more nights at each other's houses. Last night I had stayed at Kakashi's and this morning he decided he was going to get me to admit we're a couple.

I'm laughing my head off, not because of something Kakashi said or done, but because Kakashi is tickling me on the bed. "S…stop…K…Kakashi!" I can't control my laughter.

"Say it…" he says tickling me harder.

"S…ay…what?" I ask him, innocently.

"Say what I want to hear."

"A…an…and w…what…is…t…that?" I say in between fits of laughter.

"That we are officially dating." He stops tickling me and looks into my eyes.

"I can't say that. I mean…we barely know each other." He starts tickling me again, "S…stop!"

"Well, that's what dating is for…to get to know each other better."

"O…o…okay…j…just…s…top."

"Nope, you have to say it, Hinny."

"O…ok. W…we…a…are…d…dating." He stops tickling me and gives me a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. I kiss him back and he quickly deepens it.

A sudden tap at the window causes Kakashi to break the kiss. He opens the window and a messenger pigeon comes in. It holds out it's leg to Kakashi and he takes a piece of paper off of it's leg. He opens the paper and reads it, "Damn, Lady Tsunade wants to see us right away. I'll go get your clothes."

"Good, man servant." I say jokingly and he gives me an annoyed look. He comes back and hands me my ninja clothes. I quickly put them on and slip into my shoes. "Let's go, man servant." I see his visible eye roll and I laugh.

We head towards the hokage's building, getting a lot of stares and glares from both men and women. We finally arrive at the hokage's building and enter it. Both of us greet Iruka and continue to Tsunade's office. Kakashi knocks on the door and Tsunade calls for us to enter. "Hello, Lady Tsunade. Is there something important you needed to see us for?"

"Yes, Hinny. Please take a seat. I have just received information that a small group of Akatsuki members are on their way to Konoha. Itachi is among the group. I want you two to stop them before they get to Konoha."

Kakashi is surprised at this, "Hinny can't go! They're after HER!"

I smirk, "Precisely."

"What!?" Kakashi says, completely at a lost.

"Hinny, I want you to let the Akatsuki capture you. Then act as a spy once you get in."

"Mmm…that isn't going to work, Lady Tsunade."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because I'm sure they've all ready considered that as a possible plan of ours and have taken precautions against it." I say, examining my nails.

"All right, fine. For now just keep them away from Konoha." She sighs.

"Can do!" I say and jump to my feet.

Kakashi and I head out of the building and out of the gates of Konoha. We are jumping from tree to tree, moving as fast as we can. Soon we come upon the small group of Akatsuki members. I chuckle a little under my breath as I see my cousin being pestered by a man in an orange mask. "But Itachi-sama!! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi promises he won't do anything to compromise Itachi-sama's mission!"

"You already have, Tobi…now shut up." I get Kakashi's attention and motion for him to stay where he is. I make a lot of shadow clones and send them out to attack. "You see what you did Tobi…." I sit next to Kakashi and observe how they all attack. Itachi prefers long distance attacks, basically genjutsu and fire jutsu. Kisame uses water jutsu, brute strength, and Samehada. The man with silver hair and purple eyes, Hidan, uses a scythe. A man that's almost completely covered uses strange wires that seem to come out of his body. The orange masked man uses taijutsu and kunai.

"You see, know we have some very important info on these guys." I whisper to Kakashi and he nods. Suddenly, I feel nauseous and a bit dizzy. I put my hand up to my head.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asks with concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I just felt a little sick."

"Maybe you should stay here and I'll take care of these guys."

"No, this time we have to work together. You take Hidan and the other guy and I'll take on Itachi, Kisame, and orange dude."

"Be careful," he says.  
"Don't worry about me, just worry about yourself out there." I say, acting like a true shinobi. We jump out of the trees, "Fire-style Dragon Breath Jutsu!" White flames pour from my mouth and divide the group in two. On one side are my opponents while on the other side of the flames are Kakashi's opponents. "Be careful Kakashi, especially of Hidan…he's immortal." I land in front of Itachi, "Hello again, little cuz."

"Henjin, you're coming with us." Itachi says.

"Hmmm…nope, I don't think so. What do you want with me anyway?" I ask him taking my fighting stance.

"Because you would make an excellent addition to the Akatsuki." Itachi says, his sharingan is already activated and he now seems uncomfortable. "Henjin, we're not going to fight you…."

"We're not?!" Kisame says, surprised at what his partner just side.

I raise my eyebrow in interest, "Oh…and why not?"

"One because of your current 'condition' and two because we don't have to…we have another way of getting you to join us by your own free will."

"What do you mean my 'current condition'? And I would NEVER join you."

"Oh really? Not even if you would be reunited with the one you love the most?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Itachi! The person I love the most is Kakashi!"

He chuckles, "Tobi take off your mask."

The man wearing the orange mask reaches up with one of his hands and pulls off his mask. I fall to my knees in shock. I stare at the man who is standing in front of me, "It…can't…be…."

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! BYE-BYE!


	7. What!

Obito's Long Lost Sister? Chapter 7

A Kakashi Love Story.

Note: I know that Tobi is really Madara in the manga, but he's not Madara in this fanfic. Thanks and enjoy!

I fell to my knees and stare up at the man called 'Tobi', "It…can't…be….You're…dead…." I begin shaking all over. "Big…brother…Obito…." His face is covered with scars and his left eye is missing…the eye that he gave to Kakashi.

"Hinny…" he says and moves towards me.

"No, my brother is dead….You're an imposter!" I shout, getting to my feet.

"Hinny, please…" he takes another step closer to me.

"Don't come any closer!" I say, taking a few steps back.

"Hinny, look up and into my eye."

I look up and see that his eye is sharingan, "The sharingan…you are…." I fall to my knees again. I look up at him with tears flowing down my cheeks. "You're alive." I watch as his one eye rests upon my stomach and he shifts uncomfortably.

"Little sister…you're not so little anymore." He says, walking over to me and hugging me. "I've truly missed you." I hug him back and cry into his chest. He begins to stroke my hair, "Come to the Akatsuki, Hinny…we'll be together again."

"I can't Obito…I can't leave Konoha."

"Are you staying for the father?"

I look up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, little sister. Just think about our offer, ok?" He stands up and puts his mask back on.

"Hinny!" I hear Kakashi shout. He suddenly appears by my side, "Are you all right? You look pale." He glares at the Akatsuki members, now reunited with Hidan and the man with the wires. "If you've done anything to her, I swear I'll…."

You hear Itachi snicker, "So it's Kakashi's….Let's go."

"What about the girl?" Hidan asks.

"She'll come to us…on her own free will." Itachi says and they begin to walk off.

I'm looking down at my feet and seriously thinking about the offer. "Hinny would never join a bunch of scumbags like you! Right Hinny?" He looks at me and I just look away from him, not wanting him to see my face. "Hinny…you can't be thinking about…accepting their offer?"

I get up, "Let's go back to Konoha." We walk back to Konoha in complete silence.

--A Week Passes--

Once again I'm sitting beside my new best friend…the toilet. For the past week I've been throwing up like crazy. I've been afraid to leave my apartment because it seems like every time I get up I have to barf again. As a matter of fact, I've barely seen Kakashi during the past week. He came over once to see how I was feeling, but I chased him off…I didn't want him to get sick too.

I hear a knock on the door and I shout, "Come in, it's unlocked!"

"Hinny?" I hear Kakashi call.

"In here, Kakashi!" I shout back.

Kakashi walks into the bathroom, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just hanging out with my new best friend." I say sarcastically and pat the toilet bowl.

"Tsunade wants to see you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, that's why I brought her here." He says and steps aside letting Tsunade enter the bathroom.

"Hello, Hinny. Kakashi told me you've been sick as of lately."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm here to examine you."

"Whatever." I say and go into my living room and lay down on the couch.

Tsunade's hands begin to glow green and she places them over my head. Slowly she begins to move them down my body and when they reach my stomach she stops. Her hands stop glowing and she sighs, "Hinny…I don't know quite how to put this, so I'm just going to say it." Kakashi grabs a hold of my hand and starts to rub the back of it with his thumb. "You're pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Kakashi and I both say in surprise.

"Yes. You're excused from doing missions…with pay of course." She says and gets up to leave, "Now if you'll excuse me…I need a drink." She leaves my apartment.

There's a long silence between us. Finally I break the silence, "Sorry."

"For what?" he asks, looking at me.

"I've should've been more careful."

"The last I checked it took two to make a baby." He says smirking under his mask. "Besides this is a happy moment! I've always wanted to be a father!"

I smile at him. "I have a confession Kakashi."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I lied about never having an orgasm. There was a part of my life that I hoped to forget." I say and looked at him. He looks at me with curiosity, "I was once married."

He looks surprised, "Oh…what happened between you two?"

I become really depressed and tears flow down my face, "He died."

"What was his name?"

"Zabuza Momochi." I see his eye twitch a little, "What's wrong?"

"I was there…when he died."

I sit up and move over so he can sit down, "Tell me what happened."

He explains to me everything that happened on the bridge. By the time he was finished I am bawling my eyes out. Kakashi held me in his arms, "I'm so sorry Hinny. You must've cared a lot about him."

I nod my head, "He was a really amazing person when you got to know him." He lays my head on his chest.

"Hinny?"

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"Are you really considering joining the Akatsuki?"

"No, not anymore. I was before we found out about the baby."

"Why? Why would you even think about joining an organization like that?"

I take a deep breath, "Because the orange masked man…was Obito."

He looks surprised, "Don't even joke about that, Hinny. Obito is dead…he gave his life to protect me and Rin."

"But Kakashi…it was really him!"

"Whatever, Henjin." He gets up from the couch and heads towards the door.

"Kakashi! Where are you going?!"

"I want to be alone." He says and leaves.

--2 Weeks Pass--

Kakashi hasn't talked to me since the day we found out about the baby. I've become a bit depressed, but I have to continue on with my life. If he wants to be alone, then fine I'll leave him alone. I don't need him….

Right now, I'm having tea at the local tea shop/gossip hot spot. "I heard that young woman Kakashi has been seeing…is pregnant."

"That's what I heard too."

"I heard he left her."

"Oh, that's old news ladies. Here's a bit of new information that I heard from Lady Fifth herself…."

"Oh, and how did you hear something from Lady Fifth?"

"Well, she was at the bar last night and had just a bit too much to drink and my husband overheard her." I roll my eyes, that sounds exactly like something Tsunade would do. "Anyway, I heard that the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, is still alive and he's heading towards Konoha."

I'm a bit shaken by this news. I leave the tea shop after paying. I begin to walk through the streets of Konoha turning the information over and over again in my mind. "Hinny!" I hear someone call from behind me and I turn to look who it is. It's Kakashi…I'm still really mad at him so I turn and run away from him. "Hinny! Wait!"

"Leave me alone Kakashi!" I say, not looking where I'm going. I turn a corner and I run straight into a man, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." The man is wearing a black, hooded cloak. The hood of the cloak is pulled up and hides the man's face.

I hear a familiar chuckle and he says, in a deep and manly voice, "It's all right. I'm glad you did bump into me Hinny, otherwise I would be searching this village for hours for you."

I look up into the man's brown eyes, "Za…Zabuza?!"

"Hello, long time no see, aisai (beloved wife)." Zabuza says, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Hinny! Where are you?!"

"Kakashi Hatake is after you?" he asks me.

I nod, "You see…I'm sorta, kinda…pregnant with his baby." I tell him.

I see him grin under his bandages, "This is perfect…my wife by my side AND a chance for revenge. Come on, let's go." He says and picks me up bridal style.

"Hey, you! Let her go!" Kakashi shouts, finally catching up to me.

"Sorry, Hatake…no can do." Zabuza says and takes off running towards the gates of Konoha.

OK I'M LEAVING OFF THERE. BYE-BYE! P.S. I _**LOVE**_ ZABUZA!! ALSO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS TOO! SORRY!


	8. Tenderness From A Demon

**Obito's Long Lost Sister? ** Chapter 8

A Kakashi Love Story.

Note: My last chapter sucked! Not only did it suck, it was really confusing. I want to apologize to all my readers, there was an annoying dog outside which decided to bark for 5 hours straight. I'm going to try to clear things up in this chapter.

**CLEARIFACTION OF THE LAST CHAPTER: **Tobi took off his mask and revealed that he was really Hinny's older brother, Obito. The Akatsuki made Hinny a membership offer and for a while she considered joining. Until she finds out that she's pregnant with Kakashi's baby. She told Kakashi about Tobi actually being Obito, but he doesn't believe her. Instead, he thinks she's lying and tells her to leave him alone. They both ignore each other for 2 weeks, until Hinny's supposedly dead husband, Zabuza Momochi, shows up and takes her away from Konoha.

--Kakashi's P.O.V.--

Two weeks have passed since I walked out on Hinny. Honestly, I am still upset at the lie Hinny told me. 'There's no way he's alive, but why would she lie to me like that? Is it because she's trying to chase me away because she hates me for knocking her up?' I'm just laying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about Hinny. 'I really do love her, but am I ready to be a father?'

A sudden knock on my door pulls me out of my thoughts. I get up and answer the door, "Hello, Iruka. What's going on?"

"Lady Tsunade says she wants to see you. She says it's urgent."

I walk out of my apartment, shutting the door behind me. "All right let's go."

We walk down the street in silence, until Iruka asks, "Is it true Kakashi? Did you impregnate Hinny?"

I sigh, "Yes, it's true Iruka." Speaking of Hinny, I see her enter the tea shop. Not another word passes between us as we continue to the hokage's building. We enter the building and go our separate ways. I knock on the hokage's office door and she tells me to enter. "You wanted to see me Lady Fifth?"

"Yes, Kakashi. Have a seat, we have some things we need to discuss." She says, obviously drunk.

"Look, Lady Fifth, if this is about Hinny and me…."

"No, although I am disappointed about the way you handled that. This is about the rumors that have been spreading from village to village…about Zabuza Momochi being alive."

"Oh, those….Zabuza Momochi is dead, I buried him myself."

"About that Kakashi….I sent a team of ANBU to the spot you said you buried him at and they reported that the only thing in the grave was a log."

"Impossible…."

"Further more, I sent the same team on a scouting mission in the woods surrounding Konoha…and only one ever came back. He was mortally wounded and died, but before he died he managed to say one word, 'Demon'. There is no doubt in my mind that Zabuza is somewhere in the village, although I don't know what he could possibly be after…."

I sit up straight, "Hinny!"

"What?"

I get to my feet quickly, "He's after Hinny! I have to find her!" I run out of the hokage's office and outside. I begin to run towards the tea shop when I see Hinny walk out. "Hinny!" I shout and she looks behind her. She sees me and takes off running, "Hinny! Wait!" She turns a corner and I can't catch up to her because of the crowded street. Finally I manage to get through the crowd and I turn the corner that Hinny had run around. I see some man in a black cloak holding her bridal style, "Hey, you! Let her go!" I shout and try to get to them, but once again the crowd is blocking me.

"Sorry, Hatake…no can do." The man says and I immediately recognize it as Zabuza's voice. He runs through the crowd with Hinny and out of the gates. By the time I get free of the crowd, I know that they could be miles away, but I don't care. I will find Hinny and tell her I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving and that I love her AND the baby. I will get her back.

--Back to Hinny's P.O.V.--

"Danna (husband), please stop." I say to Zabuza, after we've left Konoha far behind.

He stops and puts me down, we're in the woods miles away from Konoha. Zabuza had put me down on a fallen log, in a small clearing. "What's wrong, aisai (beloved wife)?" He takes off his cloak and I see his perfect body.

It's getting dark and I'm getting pretty hungry, but I put that aside for the moment…there's more important matters to attend to. "Zabuza…Kakashi told me you had died. He said he buried your body himself…so how are you alive?"

He looks at me and chuckles, "It wasn't me that Kakashi buried, it was a log. I used a substitution jutsu at the last second. I really did almost die from blood lost, but luckily for me I was found by a passing medical nin. She quickly healed my wounds and I was on my way to a slow recovery. 9 months ago I was finally well enough to begin searching for you." He places the palm of his hand on the side of my face, "I thought I would never see your beautiful face again, Hinny."

Tears flow down my face and I kiss his hand. "I'm hungry."

He chuckles, "I'll go out and catch something, while you make a fire." He heads off into the woods with his sword.

I begin to walk around the small area, picking up sticks and other pieces of wood for a fire. I use my fire-style jutsu to start a small fire when Zabuza returns with a couple of dead rabbits. "I got the food." He says and then he skins the rabbits and puts them on the fire to cook. "So tell me, why weren't you with Hatake if you're carrying his child?"

I explain what happened with the Akatsuki and about Obito being alive. I then explained to him about what happened between me and Kakashi. "So he just left me, honestly, I don't think he even wants the baby." I start to cry and Zabuza brings me into a gentle hug.

"Its ok, aisai. I'm here now." He says and begins to stroke my hair while he starts to sing.

"Well I lost my heart on the day we met  
But I gained a lot that I don't regret  
Then I hung around till you said I do  
I knew I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have you

Well it changed my thinking  
When you changed your name  
And neither one of us will ever be the same  
And I swear I'm never gonna be untrue  
cause I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have you

If I didn't have you I'd long ago  
Been left in the dark out in the cold  
Blowing around from town to town  
Like a feather in the wind  
If I didn't have you I know I'd be  
Floundering around like a ship at sea  
Lost in the rain of a hurricane  
That's where I'd have been."

Sometime during his song, I fall asleep. However, I'm not asleep long, when I since a familiar chakra. I'm laying on Zabuza's chest who is sleeping heavily. "Zabuza, wake up…we're not alone." I say, shaking him.

"Hmmm….I'm up, I'm up. What is it aisai?" he asks opening his eyes.

"Hello, Hinny." Says a familiar voice from the words.

"Whoever you are step out of the shadows and into the fire light so we can see you!" Zabuza demanded.

Obito steps out into the firelight where we can clearly see his face. "Oh, little sister…I thought you were with Kakashi…whatever happened to him?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her older brother, Obito. And you are?"

"Zabuza…her husband."

"Oh, really. Zabuza Momochi of the hidden mist village…I'm sure that Kisame will be happy to hear that you're not dead after all."

"What do you want with Hinny?"

"I've come to bring her back to the Akatsuki with me." Obito says.

"How many times do I have to tell you…I'm not joining!" I shout.

"Oh, but I think you will, little sister. If not willingly then by force." Obito says and is about to cast a jutsu when a blur of silver comes out of no where and knocks him to the ground.

OK THAT'S ALL FOR NOW THIS STUPID MICROSOFT WORD IS ACTING UP. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW.


	9. A Death

**Obito's Long Lost Sister?** Chapter 9

A Kakashi Love Story.

Note: I'm afraid this story isn't doing very well and this might be the last one. Sorry, I might continue it if people like it, if no one likes it then there's no point in continuing.

--Kakashi's P.O.V.--

After about two hours of running through the forest, I finally see some smoke from a small campfire. I slow my pace and carefully head towards the fire. I'm jumping from branch to branch and trying to mask my chakra. Soon I reach a small clearing in the forest and I see Hinny and Zabuza sitting around the fire talking. I hear her explain about what happened between us and I hear her say something about how she thinks I don't want the baby….Which, honestly, at first was true, but not anymore…now I would gladly give my live to protect the baby.

I continue to watch as she begins to cry and Zabuza takes her into his arms and begins to comfort her. Then he does something that completely catches me off guard…he begins to sing to her. Soon she's sleeping soundly in his arms and I hear him whisper, "Don't worry Hinny, I'll take care of you and the baby." This pisses me off and I'm about to jump out of the trees and nail his ass when I feel another person's presence.

"Hello, Hinny." A man steps into the firelight; he has short black hair, scars all over his face, and his left eye is missing. 'It…can't…be….' But once I look into his one eye, there isn't any doubt…it truly is Obito.

They start talking and then I see Obito start to cast a jutsu at Hinny. Acting quickly, I jump from the trees and punch him in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

--Back to Hinny's P.O.V.--

Kakashi is standing there in front of me and glaring at Obito, "Obito…I don't know how you survived, but right now I really don't care. You're a threat to Hinny, which means you're a threat to my unborn child." He says, taking out a kunai and getting into a fighting stance.

Obito rubs his jaw, where Kakashi had punched him and sent him to the ground. Obito gets to his feet, "How many times have I told you Kakashi…don't touch my sister!" He lurches at Kakashi, but Kakashi dodges and strikes at him with the kunai. Obito counters Kakashi's kunai with one of his own.

Suddenly more Akatsuki members emerge from the forest. "Damn," Zabuza cusses. "Hinny, get behind me." He says and pulls out his sword. I get behind him and pull out my own kunai, just in case.

"So, Zabuza…you ARE alive." Kisame says, stepping out of the shadows.

"Kisame…" Zabuza and Kisame's swords clash together as they swing their swords at each other. "What does the Akatsuki want with Hinny? Especially now since she's pregnant?"

Their swords clash again and again, "She's pregnant? I wasn't aware of that…congratulations."

"It's not mine…she didn't know I was still alive until a couple of hours ago."

While Zabuza is busy fighting Kisame and Kakashi is fighting Obito, Hidan emerges from the forest. He smirks at me and I get in a fighting stance while he pulls out his scythe. "Don't think this will be easy just because you're immortal." I say.

"I think it's about time someone knocks some fucking sense into you bitch." Hidan says. We begin to fight, it's really hard to dodge his scythe but somehow I manage to do so. I throw my kunai as a distraction then I do hand signs with my hands.

"Shadow style: Dragon Dance." Two long purple dragons appear from my shadow and begin to weave together, giving the appearance of dancing. The left dragon strikes Hidan first, then the right, and then they both slam into him at the same time. A sharp pain runs through my body originating from my belly, "Ow," I say and put my hand on my belly.

"Hinny, are you ok?" Kakashi yells, chancing a glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah," I say. Hidan is getting to his feet. "Ok, it's time to end this!" I begin to perform the necessary hand signs for my ultimate jutsu, "Shadow style: Nightmare jutsu!" Darkness begins to gather around me and slowly begins to make its way to Hidan. As it moves towards Hidan, the darkness devours everything in its path.

Suddenly, something is stabbed through my back. The pain is nearly unbearable and I look down to see what it is. It looks like a tail…and poison is dripping from the tip. I look over my shoulder and see a red-headed man, Sasori. The darkness disappears and Sasori lifts me into the air slightly. "Hinny!" someone screams my name, but I can't tell who it is…the world is growing dark.

"Aisai!"

"Hinny!"

"Kakashi…danna…." I say, as everything goes dark.

--Kakashi's P.O.V.--

I was still fighting with Obito as Hinny cast her Nightmare jutsu. The darkness becomes thicker and thicker. Obito throws some kunai at me I dodge them and throw some of my own. Suddenly the darkness begins to recede as Obito and I exchange punches now. I hear a cry of pain and Obito and I both stop fighting. I look over at Zabuza and Kisame only to see they've stopped fighting as well.

The darkness disappears and I see Hinny and Sasori. Sasori's tail is stabbed through her stomach and blood flows to the ground in little rivers. "Hinny!" I yell and take off running towards her.

"Aisai!" Zabuza yells and is right beside me.

"Hinny!" Obito is now right behind us.

"Kakashi…danna…." I hear her manage to say then her whole body becomes limp. Sasori removes his tail and her body falls to the ground. However, before we can reach her, a strange purple light engulfs her body and she begins to disappear. By the time we actually reach her, her body is completely gone.

I fall to my knees, "This can't be happening….She can't be dead….She was…with…she was…pregnant…she can't die…." I mumble incoherently, tears flowing down my cheeks.

A couple of days pass, and I'm sitting at her gravestone with Zabuza. We begin to reminisce on the past and laugh at all the goofy moments that Hinny used to have. Zabuza and I have become close friends and he even agreed to join forces with Konoha. We owe it all to the one thing that brought us together…our love for Henjin.

YUCK WHAT A LOUSY CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY.


	10. An Apology and Note

Obito's Long Lost Sister**? ****NOTE AND APOLOGY**

A Kakashi Love Story.

Note: I want to apologize to AnnabelleLee13194 I meant to type 'two readers that want me to continue' but for some stupid reason I typed in 'one', in my previous chapter that I deleted. So AnnabelleLee13194 I am really sorry. And don't think I didn't think about just killing off Hinny, I did…and I still am. But if I killed off Hinny then, the baby wouldn't have been able to survive. (Hinny was only a few weeks pregnant and there wouldn't be any way to have the baby survive without confusing everyone.) So please don't think I didn't seriously consider your idea, because I did.

This is the end of the story, sorry.


End file.
